


Можно

by bazarova



Series: Два последних поцелуя [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Romance, daily
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 15:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14452260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazarova/pseuds/bazarova
Summary: — А можно?.. — Можно.





	Можно

**Author's Note:**

> мой первый фик (с)

   Они идут по раскрашенной неоном улице Сеула. Джексон, прилетевший утром со съемок в Китае, рассказывает что-то веселое, активно жестикулируя и постоянно перескакивая с корейского на китайский, а с китайского на английский. Выглядит он совсем уставшим, и Джебом снова чувствует вину.

_Ты так много работаешь ради нас._

   Вместо того, чтобы толком выспаться, Джексон вечером тащит его в ресторанчик в двух кварталах от общежития. Они изредка туда ходят только вдвоем. Выпить вина и вести разговоры ни о чем. В такие вечера, расслабленные и разморенные сладким вином, они говорят обо всем, кроме работы. В такие вечера Джебом разрешает Джексону называть его по имени. Когда выпьет лишнего, конечно.

   — Эй, лидер, которого я люблю, ты меня слушаешь? — Джексон замедляет шаг и смотрит очаровательно обвиняющим взглядом. Он тоже захмелевший и румяный. Глаза его блестят, и в них отражается розовая вывеска любимой кондитерской.

   — Да. Нет. Извини, — Джебом отводит взгляд от его лица, — и прекрати меня так называть. Ты же переименовал меня в телефоне.

   — Но это не значит, что я перестал тебя любить! Джебом-а, — Джексон закидывает руку ему на плечо, — так ты помнишь тот поцелуй? Я видел кучу видео-нарезок с того эпизода! У них уйма просмотров.

   О, да. Джебом помнит. Один из эпизодов их шоу RealGot7. Игра, в которой нужно губами передать листок бумаги на скорость. Не то, чтобы они не играли в неё раньше в общежитии во времена стажерства, но с Джексоном у них это было впервые.

_Я до сих пор помню момент, когда листок упал, и мы коснулись друг друга._

   Джексон долго плевался, а потом в своем интервью рассказывал, как это волнительно, касаться Джебома.

_И лицо у него было неприлично сияющим._

   — Хён?

   — Да, я помню, — Джебом кутается в свою любимую кожаную косуху.

   — А ты к чему это?

   — Я это к тому, — он трет друг о друга ладони, пытаясь согреться, — что это был мой последний поцелуй! Тебя это не расстраивает? В этом году нам снимут официальный запрет на отношения…

   Джебом смотрит на его двигающиеся губы и замирает.

   — Даже не думай об этом, — он хватает Джексона за рукав куртки и заставляет того остановиться, — только попробуй, слышишь?

   Джебому кажется, что его ударили. Вдох застревает где-то между ребрами. Они стоят около входа в здание общежития, мимо пролетают цветные авто, обдавая округу белым обжигающим светом фар. Блики проносятся по их лицам, высвечивая отчаяние Джебома и испуг и вину Джексона.

   — Что ты натворил, Джексон? — Джебом крепко держит его чуть выше запястья, на котором под курткой ощущается парный браслет МаркСонов, и смотрит ему в глаза, пытаясь увидеть в них правду.

_Соври мне._

   — Ничего! Ничего не натворил, честное слово. Хён, — Джексон кладет свободную руку поверх руки Джебома и слегка сжимает, — всё нормально. У меня такой напряженный график, что никакая девушка не согласится со мной встречаться. Я же живу в самолетах. Мне иногда кажется, что однажды умру от усталости где-то между Кореей и Китаем в очередном полете, — он невесело хмыкает и отводит взгляд. — Идем внутрь, у тебя руки ледяные. Кто в здравом уме ходит в ноябре в кожанке…

   Джебом отмирает, наконец, выдыхает и открывает ключом входную дверь, чувствуя, как Джексон наваливается на него сзади, дыша в затылок.

   — Просто так хотелось бы хоть изредка целовать кого-то, — Джексон отлипает от его спины и идет вперед по ступенькам.

_Имея в друзьях половину мира, ты всё равно чувствуешь себя одиноко._

   — А можно я сегодня буду спать у тебя? Только не уходи в гостиную! У нас так холодно, что спать одному просто невозможно, нужно греться вместе, — Джексон резко останавливается на ступеньке выше, разворачивается и нависает над Джебомом, — раз уж девушка мне не светит… — тут он словно набирается храбрости, слегка подается вперед и касается чужих губ холодным сухим поцелуем с привкусом сладкого вина.

   Джебом просто закрывает глаза и тихо говорит:

   — Можно.


End file.
